The Great White Whale
by Lily Bart
Summary: Scully high school fic. I dedicate this to ElizabethAnn who has expressed to me the depth of her passion for HS fics.


XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Title: The Great White Whale

Author: Lily Bart

Rating: PG-13

Genera: High School

Disclaimer: I do not own Mulder, Scully or "The X Files." I am not getting any money

for writing this. No copyright infringement intended.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Hello Eric," Melissa Scully answered the door, smirking at the young boy before her. Six months ago Eric had been completely smitten with her. The fact that his regard might have cooled, in the months since she had been away at college, never occurred to her. She was the one capable of change. She had met new people, studied lofty subjects; everyone else stayed the same. Her parents, the boys, her sister. Dana still slept in the same white and gold trimmed bedroom they had shared for as long as she could remember.

"I'm here to tutor Dana," Eric explained, stepping past her.

"Yeah right, like Dana needs tutoring." Missy felt certain she had caught him in an excuse to be near her, as she had so often during her senior year.

"She does since she wants to skip pre cal. next year and take Calculus I. Mr. Billigar said she could if she passes the final."

"Hey Eric," Dana stepped out from the corner of the living room. "We should get started," Dana interrupted her sister's gloating.

They exited to Captain Scully's study and no sooner had she closed the door than Eric was pushing her against it, his mouth devouring hers. She could not stop the sigh that passed between them. Finally they, broke contact, Eric looked around the formal Naval officer's study as he tried to regulate his breathing. There was a snack laid out for them on the corner table by the couch.

"Cookies and lemonade," Eric said when he spotted the snack conveniently set out for their study break. "Your mom is such a Carol Bardy."

"I can't believe we're being so devious. This isn't me, studying over our lunch period so we can use this time for…well…" Dana could not continue. She wasn't sure what to call what they were using 'this time' for.

Fortunately, Eric saved her the trouble of thinking about it for too long. He moved closer to her and captured her lips with his. Dana's head swam, the sensation hitting her in a tidal wave of exhilaration.

Eric fumbled, clumsily with her shirt, trying to pull it from the waistband of her jeans. She had allowed him the familiarity only once before and he desperately wanted to reclaim his right to reach under her shirt and fondle her burgeoning breasts.

Dana placed her hand on his arms and pushed him away, and he panicked for a moment believing that she had reconsidered their arrangement. But oh her smile was wicked.

"It unbuttons you know," she told him. 'Who am I?' Dana thought as her fingers went to work on the top button, moving with increasing lassitude, teasing him as she revealed more and more cleavage. This wasn't honor society, student government, Dana Scully, but there was something exhilarating in discovering this new power she held over Eric.

Eric's pupils dilated as she exposed herself. She had not done this, three days ago when they were kissing behind the snack machine. His first instinct was to pull her bra off and cup her bear breasts in his hands but he recalled advice he had gained from a magazine found in his brother's room. It instructed that they way to 'drive her crazy' was to tease her through the fabric of her bra until she either removed the clothing herself or begged for you to.

Aware of Dana's reputation as one of the must difficult girls to get, Eric's knees almost buckled when he reached out to caress her ample bosom. He began gently to kneed her heaving chest through the lace of her undergarment. To his surprised delight it worked. She gasped as her head snapped back, lips parted. Eric pressed his mouth tightly against hers as they stumbled onto the chaise lounge.

Her bra unclasped in the front and he took a deep breath to steady his hands as he unfastened it. He was so close, his lips inches from Dana's pert nipples, which he was certain had never felt a moist tongue run across them. Eric looked into her eyes but they were closed, so he waited until she opened them, focused on her seeking permission to take her breast into his mouth.

She opened her eyes to meet his intense gaze burning into her. She had never before understood how her body could take control and demand something with such power. She wanted desperately to feel his mouth closing over her breast.

SLAM! The door echoed against the wall and both teens snapped their attention in its direction. Before they knew what had happened Billy yelled, "Oh my God! What are you doing?! MOM!!"

"Shut up Billy!" Dana yelled back as she pushed Eric away.

"Dana your shirt," Eric warned her. She turned and rebuttoned as quickly as she could. Maggie Scully and Melissa appeared beside Billy.

"What is going on?" Maggie asked.

"Don't Billy!" Dana pleaded with her brother.

"They were in here making out," Billy ratted her out. As her older brother it was, after all, his responsibility to see that she made it through high school intact.

"Come off it Billy," Melissa told him.

"What is going on?" William appeared in their midst and all talking ceased.

Maggie quietly motioned to Eric to follow her, figuring that it was in his best interest to slip away.

"What's been going on Dana?" the naval commander asked, taking up the matter.

"Nothing we were just kissing," Dana explained.

"Dana," Melissa said in a low tone. Standing to the left of her father she had been trying to signal to her sister. Dana finally noticed that she had missed a button on her shirt. 'Busted,' she thought to herself.

"Come on, it isn't that big a deal. She's almost sixteen. I mean if you knew what most kids are into at her age… I'm pretty impressed. Eric's a pretty popular guy. I guess, I can't call you Flats Domino anymore," Melissa said trying to lighten the mood and get Dana out of the hot seat.

"Up to your room," William ordered his two older children. Melissa thought about arguing. She was in college, and eighteen! How was it that he could still order her around?"

"You have to tell me everything later," Melissa whispered to Dana, wanting to show her father that he could only order her around so far.

"You'll do no such thing," William growled at Dana.

"Details at eleven," Dana smiled winking at her sister, happy that after years of listening to Melissa's stories of intriguing adolescent behavior she would finally have one to tell. Billy and Melissa left the room

William felt caged in as the door clicked shut. Suddenly he realized he had charged into something that should have been Maggie's territory. He walked to his chair behind his desk observing his daughter, realizing with difficulty that he hardly knew her. She was no longer that spunky, impish child who had captured his heart with her fiery hair and crystal eyes. She was a young woman.

The change had been coming on for a long time. He remembered watching her walk downstairs for mass one morning, in her first pair of heals and a dress, which would not allow him to ignore her adolescent figure. For the first time he turned away from her and since then their open, honest, rapport had evolved into a great while whale lurking just beneath the surface of their daily interactions.

"What do you have to say for your behavior?" he asked sitting down.

"Nothing," Dana said approaching the desk, holding her own ground as she never had before. "I haven't done anything wrong."

Although he wanted to yell, send her to her room, ground her for insubordination, William held his temper.

"I'm fifteen. I should be interested in boys."

"Dana you are still a child you don't know what you're talking about."

"No, I'm not!" Dana said, almost loosing control but she knew, if she did, she would loose this match. "I know, I'm not completely grow up but I'm not a kid anymore, and if you can't accept that then you are going to loose me."

William looked at his daughter, seeing for an instant the mature, composed woman she would grow into. "You are still very young. Dana, you have been so sheltered. You can't know what young men are thinking, what they want with young ladies," William spoke honestly to her of his fears. The time for mislabeling, and scapegoating them had past.

Dana was unable to suppress a visceral snort. "I know about sex Dad," she said and although she was trying to maintain her composure she felt her cheeks flame. She used the S word in a conversation with her father! "Eric and I have already talked about having sex."

"What?"

Dana thought the large veins straining on her father's forehead might explode. He drew in a deep breath as he tried to come to terms with his daughter discovering her sexual identity.

"We both agree, we're not ready," she said before her dad could handcuff her to the radiator. "If you agree not to flip out anymore and actually trust me, I promise that I won't have sex while I am still in high school," Dana offered.

"High school? What is wrong with waiting until you are married?" William asked, although calmed by her promise. If she kept her word he would never have to worry about who would be pawing at his daughter when she went out with her friends.

"I don't know. I like the idea…but…"

"But what? That is how your mother and I raised you."

"Please Dad, I know when Billy was born and I know when you guys were married and I can count to nine," Dana retorted being more flippant with her father than she had ever been before, as new boundaries were established for them. "I don't think I want to get married right away. I want to go to college and maybe graduate school, and I don't want to do that while I married but I might meet someone I want to be with. Don't look at me like that." William was looking at her as though he didn't know her, as if she were an abstract painting he was failing to make meaning of. "I'm not suppose to stay a little girl forever. Wasn't the plan always for me to grow up? I'm not saying I'm there yet but boys and dating are a step in that direction."

"I don't want to push you away, and I don't want to loose you either," he said reaching up tentatively to take her in his arms.

"Hey, I'm always your Starbuck. That will never change," she told him accepting the hug and pulling away. "I want us to be friends. You're a great Dad. I promise I will never settle for less in any guy I meet."

"Be careful Starbuck," William said squeezing her hand. "You are my very heart."

Dana walked to the door on shaky legs. She had just held her own in a conversation against her father. His word was not law. There was room to talk and negotiate. This would take some getting use to.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX


End file.
